Vanity Abyss
by guillotineghost
Summary: So what was Vanitas doing before the main storyline of BbS? Apparantly destroying plants, raping, and just trying to make the most of his time. Contains yaoi, rape, harsh language, etc. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

Vanitas knew instinctively what his purpose was.  
He was nothing but negativity and darkness-the other half of the boy named Ventus.  
Despite knowing that he was nothing more than a fragment, his personality quickly became his own.

There wasn't a lot that Xehanort could teach him, as he had a great grip on his dark abilities already. For a long time, for years, it seemed, Vanitas and Xehanort wandered aimlessly around different worlds while his other half was in the Land of Departure.

"Damn it, I'm bored." Van glowered, peering out the castle window. "What're we doing here, anyway?" He HATED Radiant Garden. Too many flowers, he thought.

Xehanort sat in the study, looking over a few books. "We're here to look around the premises before I decide to let it fade into darkness. There could be information that will be needed, or information that I need to assure is destroyed."  
He turned a page. "This, for example, is information about the legend of the Princesses of Hearts. Their hearts are so pure because they come from-"  
Vanitas rolled his eyes, not caring to hear much more. "I'm going out; I've been here all day."

With that, he descended down the staircase and made his way outside. He hated the way the flowers in the garden were in bloom all year long. He looked forward to the day the colorful assortment would turn into nothing more a gray collage.  
As he walked through the small world of floral life, he yanked up a few roses by the roots and tossed them aside when he thought no one was looking.

"Why are you hurting the flowers?" came the voice of a child.  
Van turned around to see a little red-haired girl. "Huh?"  
"The flowers aren't hurting anyone. You shouldn't hurt them!" Kairi said, her voice stern.  
Van found this amusing. Obviously she was too stupid to be afraid of him.

"Because flowers are ugly! And I don't like them! See?" He grabbed a whole bush and threw it to the side.  
He needed no other justification for his actions.  
"Stop it!"  
"What're you gonna do? Hit me? Little girl!"  
"I am NOT little!" She stomped her foot.

Van shrugged. "It'd look bad for me to beat up a small fry like you, anyway. Go eat a Happy Meal or something." He continued on his way through the garden, and to his expectations, the girl didn't follow.

When he was finally bored (and sick) of roaming around this world, he decided to go elsewhere.  
The Keyblade Graveyard, he decided, was just the place to lighten his mood.  
The Master had told him not to go there without his supervision, but Vanitas wasn't one to follow rules.

The graveyard was dead, it seemed.  
There were nothing but keyblades that were eternally engraved into the ground, their masters six feet under.  
The sun was cloaked by storm clouds, making the land seem even darker.  
"Much better," Van spoke to himself with a sigh, sitting under a cliff and laying back.

This was it. No flowers, no annoying, whiny children, and no Master to boss him around to tell him to do this or that. Perfect.  
Van found himself dozing off in the pleasant enviroment. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

"Ow! Stop!" Vanitas sat up quickly, swatting away a stock from his arm. "Stop poking with a stick, damn it! I'm not dead! The hell is your problem?" He demanded.

His nap had been interrupted by an exceptionally pale girl that looked his age, poking with a stick. She wore a black and white dress with matching boots and sleeves, her dark curls brushing against her shoulders.  
She shrugged.

Van growled. "Well?"

She shrugged again and shook her head. "I...I don't know..." she whispered.

Vanitas sighed and stood up, grabbing her forcefully by the wrist and yanking her to her feet. "What's your name?"

"I, uh...I don't know..."

"Don't fuck with me!"

"I really don't know! C-Could you please...let me go?"

Needless to say, Vanitas was a real grouch upon being awoken from a nap. "What are you doing here? No one other than me and Xehanort and a few other people are supposed to even know about this place-wait, lemme guess-you don't know?"  
The girl shook her head. "I woke up here..."

Vanitas, finding this all very interesting, decided to take her back to Xehanort. Maybe he would know something? 


	2. Chapter 2

As Vanitas had suspected, Xehanort was still in his study when he brought in the stranger from the Keyblade Graveyard.  
The girl's arms were tied behind her back with a Thornbite.  
"Hey, Master, I found this girl in the Keyblade Graveyard...she seems suspicious."

Xehanort looked up from his reading and gave his pupil an irate look. "What did I tell you about going to the graveyard? It isn't time yet!"  
"Sorry, sorry," Van mumbled, not an ounce of sincerity in his voice. "But look at this." He unbound the girl and pulled down the girl's dress a bit to reveal the sigil of Kingdom Hearts-it appeared to be tatooed on her skin.

A long silence followed.  
The girl stood there, fear written on her face. Xehanort looked out the window, his voice lowering. "What is your name, girl?"  
"I don't know..."  
"From now on, your name is Hecxy. Understood? You are to stay here under my care and assist us as needed. Understood?"  
To Van's shock, the girl lowered her head and sligtly nodded.  
She had no memories, no family, no friends-no anything. And here was a kind hearted stranger taking her in.  
Despite the sinking feeling inside her, she agreed.

Vanitas didn't like this idea at all, but an idea was planted into his corrupt mind the moment his master made such a critical decision.  
"My name is Xehanort," the elder stood and gave the young girl a personable smile. "And this young boy is Vanitas. Forgive how rough he's been with you, he doesn't have any manners."

Hecxy looked over and Vanitas and felt slightly disturbed. She put both hands behind her back, giving him a blank look.  
"Show Hecxy to her room, Vanitas. I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you the rest of the night. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah." Van grabbed Hecxy by her wrist and began dragging her up the stairs.

The castle was very roomy, and mostly empty save for a few guards that were on duty.  
Paintings unkown saints, or perhaps devils, lined the walls with perfect symmetry. The floor was a giant chessboard, it seemed.  
"Vanitas!"  
"Shut up! Ansem's in the other room..."  
"Who?"  
"Shut up!" he whispered, leading her through one hallway to another, until they arrived in the room at the top of the tower.

The bedroom was decorated nicely, at least, and the moonlight shone in from the window.  
Van pushed her in and locked the door behind them. "No one should hear us up here."

Hecxy was busy looking curiously through the dresser drawers. They were all empty, to her dismay.

Vanitas scanned the room for any possibility of secret entryways or escape paths. There no books on the shelves, and no vases or statues that could act as a lever.

If he was going to be stuck with this annoying and rather irritating girl-who shone with a dull light-he was going to put her in her place here and now.  
He approached the girl, who was looking out the window. "Hecxy." He put a hand on her shoulder.  
She turned to face him, smiling at her new friend. "Yes?"

With lingering agression, he forced her onto the bed, pinning her wrists above her head.

TBC...In Van's POV... 


End file.
